Bad Day For Shirou
by MakeHentaiGreatAgain
Summary: Shirou has a bad day and Rin tries to cheer him up.


Shirou really was just having that kind of day. _That_ kind of day. Complete and utter crap. The sort of day that made Rin wonder if Kotomine really did have it right, that there was a god, and that he was a cruel, loathsome deity after Kotomine himself.

It was an innocuous enough start. As Rin was often busy late into the night with her projects and study, getting up early in the morning was a difficult task. Shirou had taken it upon himself to wake early enough for them both so he could get breakfast on the table for her and her things in order as much as he could. His own day started some hours later, but he never complained and always did his self-appointed task with his usual zest.

His alarm failed to go off that morning. When examined, it was determined that his clock had suffered a short.

It was not anywhere near a disaster for either of them, though Shirou looked sulky after waking to find Rin up before him for once. Rin had no issue with it, though, since it was one day out of so many months.

She still had to tease him about it of course, but that was beside the point.

While she had washed up—a strange thing for the Japanese-bred like them, though it helped Rin to wake—Shirou had attempted to get a fast breakfast on the table for them. In the process, the toaster failed to pop the bread up when done, blackening their toast. While Shirou cursed at that, he apparently misread the heat levels on the stovetop and the eggs cooked faster than he planned, causing them to stick annoyingly to the pan before he could finesse them loose. The toast was a loss, and while the eggs tasted fine, Shirou had chipped the pan in his attempt to separate food from wares.

Rin idly told him it was alright for her to be late to a class every once in a while; the look of annoyance he had given her in return made her feel bad for mentioning it.

Upon reaching the bus stop that would take them to the Clock Tower, he had then discovered a hole in his pocket where all of his change had fallen out. Unlike Rin, he did not have a regular pass since he often rode a bike instead. She paid for his fare, of course, though of all things, he seemed most horrified about asking her for money. She wondered why that was.

As if to insult him on the way out, the bus drove over a large post-rain puddle after they disembarked, spraying the back of his pants with grimy London street water. Using magic to remove the stains was forbidden in the open as they were, and their destinations were different such that Rin would not have an opportunity to help.

"And my luck with that sort of thing would mean I'd probably just tear a hole where I was trying to clean it," Shirou said, a little testy in the voice.

When they had met back up for lunch in the small lab where Rin made her working abode, the news Shirou brought only worsened. His first class had seen his chair break beneath him, spilling both he and his bag ungracefully to the ground. Upon righting himself, he had been mocked by classmates and teacher alike for his inability to then simply repair the broken furniture—his Reinforcement still just did not work on things unrelated to battle—and then discovered that the vial of aqua fortis for his third class had cracked and absolutely destroyed an essay due later that day. "And now both my pants and my bag smell bad," he complained.

Rin had fixed his clothes and did what she could for his bag at that, though his paper was truly a loss. While she did so, he told her about the surprise practical demonstration assignment they had to do in his second class—a demonstration he was entirely incapable of doing—and then how in his third he'd somehow managed to tick off a student named Reynold, "You know, that guy that asked you out a few weeks ago. No, don't look at me like that, I swear, I didn't do anything!"

That was entirely possible, Rin decided, because she knew it was a common thing to happen that Shirou was just a little too oblivious about: she had turned down a few boys since coming here, and each one had clearly eyed Shirou as the reason why. Most were smart enough to not be obvious about it. "What'd he do?"

"His metallurgy solvent had a reaction it wasn't supposed to and blew up when I walked by his station." When it came to anything related to metals, Shirou was a pretty good student for the obvious reasons and it would have been clear to him that such a thing was not meant to happen except if done on purpose. It was one of the few reasons people did not question why he would be Rin Tohsaka's apprentice—

What with Luvia-the-hair-monster-Edelfelt always commenting about her financial situation.

—So she filed that away for further strategizing regarding who she had to consider a potential ally and a potential enemy. As loathe as she was to admit it, she was pretty far down within the political hierarchy and even guys that might fancy her were a potential gain. Ones that would go so far as to possibly harm her apprentice were a different matter.

"I noticed on time, though, and ducked under a table." It did, however, explain the small area at the back of his head where his normally-red hair was a sickly bleached yellow from losing pigment. Shirou definitely had yet to check a mirror to see where an errant spray must have tagged him.

Rin held off on pointing this out to him at that time, however. "If he bothers you more, let me know."

Shirou gave this plaintive look, the kind that really just made her want to giggle. This was not the look that had often inspired sympathy from the girls at their school back in Japan, the lost-loyal-puppy look she had seen him sport occasionally. No, this was full-on, manhood-challenged, hurt pride. There were few things that seemed to raise Shirou's personal defensive mechanisms, but his capacity to look after himself was certainly one of them. It was something that clearly defined him as still very human, so she made sure to drag it out to see daylight whenever she possibly could. "Yeah, I'll do just that, I'll go whining to my girlfriend that a guy is bullying me and can she please do something about it…no!"

"Hey, I didn't say I'd solve it for you, I just want to be kept in the loop." Rin shrugged, tried to seem more unconcerned than she actually was. It was difficult, though, what with how karma seemed to be eating away at the boy today. "You still have intermediate theory and oracular study, right?" Shirou's classes were really basic stuff compared to the work she did—she was essentially a graduate student compared to his Freshmen undergraduate work—but they provided him with the breadth of knowledge he would need and that she was sometimes just too busy to give him in great enough detail.

"Yeah, although the first is a loss without the paper. We're supposed to be reading up for the last one, so I'll probably go in, get my chops busted for the overdue paper, be sent to work on it, and have reading time to get it all redone." That being overly optimistic of course, since the paper had initially taken him the entire previous week to figure out. "My only lucky break is oracular study is on Heroic Spirit commune, hah."

"Then just try to relax if you can," Rin said. "Tonight we can go find a rental place and we'll find you something you can fix up and feel all better about."

His sour glare made keeping a straight face even more difficult. She often teased him about his habit of helping friends and schoolmates back home with mechanical repairs and how his inability to do so now was taking its toll.

Still, she thought of what else could cheer him up. There really was very little she could do about it all—he just was not interested in a lot of the things other guys his age seemed to be. Sports games, movies, travel and the like, nothing grabbed him in the same way; he paid some attention, would watch a game or movie if it was on while he had spare time, might suggest doing something he saw a flier for, but overall he just was not that gregarious. Since coming to London, he had even been more focused than usual, seemingly determined to do everything he could for his future as a magus, something she suspected was due in part to not wanting to let her down and keep her pleased as his instructor. Silly, endearing, and rather stupid for someone who had already done plenty to prove himself, but also something she wanted to pull out of him, remind him of what it was like to be human.

Keep her pleased…

She thought of other things, something they had not actually done in a while.

If there was one thing that he certainly _was_ like all the other men she knew, it was his interest in _that_.

"What is it now?" Shirou asked.

Rin blinked rapidly when she realized the man in question was staring at her closely. Trying to clamp down as much as she could on the rising heat that sought her ears, she said the first thing that came to mind. "Huh?"

"Don't tell me they messed up your order," Shirou said. He motioned to the paper bag he had put in front of her for their lunch—a simple fast-food order since they often did not have time for much else.

Rin shook her head. "No, just thinking of my other project," she said, not entirely lying—he was a project to her, in many ways.

She decided it was best if she did not let him know that the chicken sandwich she was supposed to eat really was missing the chicken patty.

All things considered, Shirou found the most remote, quiet table in the library he could to get his work done.

It was not difficult in a few respects. One was that the library itself was large and multi-floored and he had heard of students so busy and pressed for time that found some corner or another to do work in and take a nap while they had a chance. Another point in his favor was a testing period had only recently finished, so there were no papers or exams to cram for—his own paper had been the last major project he had for at least two weeks. Finally, he was not a sociable student, so besides the rare individual he was left alone by the vast majority of his classmates and peers.

"Unless they're chasing Tohsaka," he muttered to himself, not entirely able to keep from sounding surly. When they had finally been forced to go public with their relationship in high school, Shirou had faced a number of issues with his classmates over dating the school idol. He had thought that the Clock Tower would be different seeing as students would be of an international makeup and Tohsaka hailed from a perceived-backwater country. Apparently the political rivalry and Tohsaka's fame regarding the Holy Grail War was enough to equalize the situation.

While he pulled out the notes he had made before for his paper—mercifully saved from the spill in his bag that destroyed the essay—his thoughts drifted to the guy that had caused some of this grief. Whereas Shirou would have been berated for such an "accident," Reynold had simply been told not to do it again. A magus with many generations to his family's name, he had some pull within the hierarchy, especially when simply giving a hard time to a single-generation nobody.

It did not usually bother him, but every once in a while he thought it would have been nice to have actually inherited the Emiya family crest—such as it was, damaged and picked at by Kiritsugu for his freelance job—just to be afforded a little more respect from his peers. At least where Tohsaka was concerned.

He was glad that Tohsaka not only seemed completely uninterested, but maybe even slightly oblivious to the number of guys that looked after her with appreciation. Even when she said she was aware, he thought her head might explode with how many of their classmates at Fuyuki had carried a torch for her. Here, it might be more subtle, but he still picked up on glances and stares that most definitely were not directed at him.

"No," he grumbled, shifting through his papers absently, "you don't scare me, I'd have faced down Ireland's champion for her you know." Why that was important to point out, he wasn't sure. Maybe because the guy from legend was a famous womanizer.

He set to work, rewriting the material he could recall straightaway, looking through his notes for bits and pieces. The entire thing would not be able to be redone in just one sitting, however, and he needed access to the computer they kept at the apartment before he could fill out everything.

Not that it was an impressive paper. As his own elemental alignment was stranger than strange, providing information on the standard five was a simple regurgitation of information stated elsewhere. Some of the other students would be able to include references to their own experimentation or family history—he just had book references, mostly things provided by the Tohsaka family's library related to how stored prana would carry with it some of the elemental attributes of the provider as well as reflect—

Shirou felt hands on his legs and he almost shot up out of his seat and made a noise that instantly had him annoyed with how girly it sounded. "Wha—?" He quickly looked about, hoping his exclamation went ignored by anyone in the near vicinity and was rewarded with finding nobody in his vicinity.

Rin Tohsaka's eyes peeked out from beneath the table at him. "Quiet! You want to let everyone on the block know?!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Shirou hissed back. He glanced all around again, though the situation had not changed in the past five seconds and they were still the only ones within earshot or view. He had admittedly only seen the librarian and maybe two other students on the main floor when he had entered—hopefully it would stay that way. On the other hand, he had completely not noticed her approach, whenever that had been.

"Seeing if the janitors have been doing their job…what the hell do you think I'm doing?!"

"I don't know! Don't scare me like that!" That really did just set his nerves on end, already too stressed by everything else that had happened—

Rin's fingertips moved over his waist.

Whether frazzled nerves or whatever else, Shirou's mind spun at the sensation. "W-wha—T-T-Tohsaka!"

That disturbingly evil grin she sometimes gave him was evident. "Emiya-kun, you should really relax, too much stress is a bad thing." She then leaned forward and bit at the zipper to his jeans.

Shirou thought there might have been a popping noise as some of his muscles tried to steer his head to look around again for fear of being caught, while other muscles stayed tight where they were so he could watch the girl drag his pants open with her teeth.

His mind settled on trying to correct this abnormality with logic. He was dreaming. Actually, it might be a nightmare, since sometimes he thought good things were to happen before a catastrophic moment, often represented by either swords flying his way or a fist moving at angles he thought impossible. Maybe she was an imposter, some illusionary figment that was supposed to draw him in before striking—like a succubus. She might be possessed. Or cursed.

"See, you're too tense," Rin said in a teasingly cute voice. "All your muscles are wound tight."

"We're—we're in the l-library," he stuttered. An obvious statement; he was rapidly losing his ability to think straight, probably because the blood flow to his brain was being redirected toward this interesting development.

"Yeah, so maybe you should quiet down a bit." She grinned with the awareness that her suggestion would probably be impossible. Her fingers slowly drew back the opening at his pants and—

"Emiya, hey, don't you have class?"

Luvia Edelfelt's voice rang impossibly close. Shirou's eyes shot up to where the blonde was peering at him from the opposite end of a shelf, halfway in the process of pulling a book out. His gaze then shot right back down when Tohsaka's instinctive flinch at the interruption caused her to slam her head into the bottom of the table. "Uh," Shirou heard himself say unhelpfully.

"What was that?" The table was just long enough that from where she stood, Luvia could not possibly see Rin—not that it mattered, as Rin scrambled out from beneath the table, halfway clutching her head.

"That was your nails-on-a-chalkboard voice tearing through the quiet and making me hit my head," Rin said, scowling the whole time.

Luvia's eyes went wide, then sharp. "Tohsaka. What were you…?" her voice trailed off as various possibilities went by in her mind so clearly one might be able to read each one in her eyes as they passed.

"Getting her bag!" Shirou exclaimed, louder than intended. When Luvia's attention had been to her rival, he had quickly adjusted himself and shoved his things into his own satchel. "I'm supposed to be finishing up a paper for that class and I was just finishing getting my notes all together." He grinned sheepishly. "Gotta get back home to write it, and Tohsaka promised she would look it over for me."

A look of confusion came to the blonde woman's face, but before she could question it, Shirou was up and was pulling Rin by the wrist. "Uh, Emiya, if you ever need help with that sort of thing, I'm always—"

"I think I have it handled," Rin said, trying to burn Luvia down where she stood with her eyes alone, even as Shirou pulled her stumbling along past the blonde and toward the exit.

They were half running by the time they were clear of the library, making for a lesser-taken path and into an elevator that would get them to the main floor.

"Oh guh," Shirou said, taking a breath as the doors closed behind them. He then started, as he always did, when he found that the other occupant in the elevator was not a human, but a silver mannequin with a body appearing like that of a traditional maid. "Er."

Waver Velvet's Mystic Code simply stared back at him without acknowledgement. It was not an uncommon sight by the standards of the Clock Tower—the mercury-made maid was often ordered by its master to "go stand in an elevator for an hour." Shirou always meant to ask why the elder mage did not simply reduce it back to its vial storage form when annoyed with it, rather than keep it around like a strange piece of decoration.

Rin was breathing hard too, though it was not from the short run they had taken. "That blonde bimbo couldn't be anymore a bitch in heat, could she, arrrrgh!" She slapped the controls to the elevator and whether by intent or not, hit the "hold" button that interrupted any further motion. She then rounded on Shirou, who instantly backed up until his head hit the back of the elevator's cab. "And you!"

"Me," Shirou said, staring down at the girl nervously.

"How could you possibly get hard with _her_ around?!"

If there was anything she could have said that would have made him _wilt_ further, he did not know of it. He looked to the silver figure to the other side of the elevator as if it would provide him backup. "Uhhhhhhhhhh…you see…"

"You were even looking right at her the entire time!" She was leaning in dangerously close, her nose almost touching his.

"I wasn't!" He couldn't sink down despite the overwhelming urge to do so; in the past year he'd had a late-in-life growth spur and was slowly starting to truly eclipse Rin in height. Unless he contorted his body in a painfully unnatural way, he would not be able to roll up into a ball like he wanted to. "I…I didn't even notice her until she said something! Really!"

Rin's eyes narrowed to slits. "You think I'd believe that?"

"I…uh…"

"You're going to have to convince me," she said, poking at his arms, which had at this point been hanging uselessly to his side.

He got the hint, reaching up to wrap them around her waist. "Really."

"You really weren't looking at that hair gel sponge?"

"I really wasn't."

Rin leaned up, closer, and he was once more truly reminded of what they had been up to before being interrupted. "You really didn't see her?"

"I swear I didn't."

"Her and her floofy dress and poofy hair and vavoom chest?"

Shirou's brow furrowed and he tried to look at Rin in earnest. "Her what chest?"

"You'd better not be lying," Rin said quickly, a little too quickly. Her lips danced lightly against his collarbone and she sighed.

"I was, uh, more surprised by you," he admitted, trying to steer the topic away as fast as humanly possible. Again, now hampered by a steady retreat in brainpower. "What was that all about?"

He couldn't tell if Rin flushed, as she was already a little colored as it was. "What, I can't try out things?"

"Um," he thought that might also be a trap-laden question, so he pushed on. "I didn't think you'd, uh, ever do that sort of thing in, uh, a place like that." Normally, they were just both too independent to care about public displays of affection. Coupled with the desire to stay under the radar in the rumor mill as much as possible, it just was not usually a thing that concerned them.

"You mean like this?" she asked, pressing herself tighter to him. "It's not like anyone is going to see. Or would have before, if it weren't that voyeur albino."

Shirou wanted to laugh, since all of the upperclassmen often looked pale anyway with how much they locked themselves in with their work. But the way Rin was slowly swaying her body kept his thoughts to what this was all about in the first place. "I guess…I just…really?"

"So," Rin's voice turned teasing again, though unlike before, there was a slight edge to it, "you don't want to?"

"But," Shirou panted, unable to help groaning when one of Rin's hands snaked down his body and returned to where they had been earlier, "she's probably…gonna have…questions…?" he nodded feebly toward the silent golem across from them. While silent the entire time, it had turned its attention to them, staring blankly as only a non-sentient creation could.

"Is there a problem," Rin barked back at the golem. "Do you need to be someplace?"

"I am to remain in this location for the next forty-one minutes," the mercury maid said.

Rin started pulling at Shirou's belt, as if that were enough for her. He groaned. "But what if it asks what we're doing?" he whispered, as if it could not hear him.

"Then we con her socks off, so get thinking," Rin said, undoing the front button to his pants—

"Connor."

The couple blinked, then simultaneously looked back to the maid.

"Connor," it said again, the blank expression on its face slowly shifting to something sinister.

"Uh?" Rin said.

"Con her, con her!" Shirou said, his hazy thoughts somehow already grasping what was going on.

The golem would not listen. Its face took on something like a hawkish scowl and the maid uniform appearance of its body became more and more masculine. "Connor. Connor…John Connor…" it said, blades forming along its arms.

Rin's eyes went wide, and Shirou started inching toward the elevator controls.

"Sir!" A student barged in, panting, not even bothering to knock.

Waver Velvet looked over his shoulder at the student, unmoved by his rush over and lack of breath to show for it. The boy was recognizable from one of his morning sessions, though Waver could not recall his name off the top of his head. It was enough that this particular student was not known for bugging him needlessly. "This had better be good." He hit pause on his controller and on the screen behind his desk Yoshimitsu froze mid-sword-pogo-jump.

"It…happened again." The student did not specify what _it_ was. The look of horror in his eyes told the story, however.

Waver was silent for a long moment, enough for the student to catch his breath.

The power was turned off on the game console. "Fucking mules and their hairy ass cousins."

By the time they finally made it past the doorway of Rin's apartment, the surly mood Shirou had been in earlier on in the day had transferred completely to Rin. The girl kicked her shoes off upon entering—and even that went awry, her left foot flying higher than intended, her discarded footwear soaring into window across the room. She flinched, as if expecting the glass to shatter along with the rest of her luck.

"Just kill me now," she groaned, dropping her bag in the middle of the floor and clutching at her head. "If you don't, they'll just do it tomorrow when everything is cleared up and they realize I'm to blame."

"They're not going to do that," Shirou said, picking up her bag and setting it up on the coat hanger as usual. "It's not like they have security cameras in there."

Really, the entire thing would probably just be blamed on the crazed Mystic Code. At least, Shirou hoped so, since in their escape he had been forced to make a couple of swords to cut their way to freedom. Unless magicians had some way to forensically differentiate a mercury golem's cutting from the projected swords he made, it was not likely anyone would know they had been present.

Rin was shaking her head back and forth. "That stupid maid is gonna spill it all when they get it under control, I just know it. They'll send Fraga or someone after me to make an example for what happens to those that disturb the peace and turn other people's work crazy."

By one arm, Shirou pulled her around until her back was to the door, stepped in, and pressed a long, hard kiss to her lips. When he withdrew from the impromptu embrace, he gave her a fierce look. "Then I'll protect you from all of that."

For a split second, it appeared as if Rin might have blushed. Maybe. But then she made a noise that was part snort, part snicker. "How long have you saved that line?"

He scowled. "On second thought, I'll just watch while you get punished."

She still grinned at him. "Have fantasies about that, do you? Well, if I'd known that, maybe I should've just done things differently."

Warily, he set his own bag down. "What do you mean?"

"What I really wanted to do was give you something good so your day wouldn't totally be crap," she admitted, looking away. "If all you want is to see me _punished_ , then, I suppose you've had your fill by now." She gave an imperious little sniff to punctuate her words. "So, no more fun, you'd better just get to making dinner now. As it is, I'm starved."

Rin made another soundless gasp as she came again, her toes curling as Shirou thrust into her from above, her legs up over his shoulders as he leaned down over her. Each motion drove her own knees into her chest, squishing her breasts to her body in an enticing way, her own skin sticking to itself from sweat.

Shirou felt her body wrap tighter around him, felt it pulling him in and flooding around him with warmth. As before, with each motion came a wet sound as their bodies slapped together and his cock plunged into her, only now he could hardly hear it over the whimpering noises Rin made.

"This isn't…punishment," Shirou said, it only just occurring to him, "you're making me…do all the work…"

"F-fine," Rin said, almost a whimper, before she clawed blindly for his bag, set beside her on the couch she was propped up on. She felt her way around for his phone. "What's the number for that t-t-take-out place?"

He slapped the back of her hand so she would drop the device and leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. Not that he was very successful with either, as she kept her grip on the phone and he could only tug at her lips briefly before his own shortness of breath got the better of him, settling on letting their tongues swish around against each other for a moment.

"What, don't w-want anyone to hear you f-fucking your girlfriend?" she said, trying to maneuver the phone up to where she could see the screen and dial a number.

"You know what?" He stopped to wrestle the phone from her grip with both of his hands, then held it up at eye level. "I'll just…take a picture, and that'll be it." He drew back entirely, his other hand reaching down to hold his cock up to her. "Mark you, all over you, then I'll show it to everyone so they know that you're _mine_."

"F-fine!" she growled, though without heat, her eyes unfocused. She stared up at him as he pumped over her body, her tongue unconsciously coming out as if she could lick him through the air.

He came, not even paying attention to the phone as the little moan that escaped Rin's lips only fueled his climax. He spilled onto her breasts and stomach until he felt entirely out of gas, then he had to reach up and prop himself up with his hands just over Rin's shoulders, else end up sitting on her completely.

"Take t-the picture," Rin gasped.

"I'm not going to actually—"

She reached up to grab at his wrist and steady the phone over her. "I want to see…myself covered in you…"

That did not make him want to take the picture—it made him want to go for a round two.

Of course, neither of them had paid enough attention to the phone to notice that Rin must have hit something when she grabbed it. There was an active connection the entire time, and the person at the other end listened to their intimate talk with both growing horror and rapt fascination.

"Oh…my…" Luvia Edelfelt said, feeling way too warm under the collar.


End file.
